Mi hermanito Killua
by TikiMiki1
Summary: Parejas: Alluka x Killua. Fanfic: Hunter x Hunter. A pasado un tiempo desde que Killua y Alluka regresaron a vivir a la mansión . Alluka empezará a sentir un nuevo sentimiento hacia su hermano. Qué es ese sentimiento? Podrá manejarlo sabiendo que él sólo la ve como a su hermana pequeña?.


**Fanfic: "Mi hermanito Killua"**

Los personajes de este fanfic son propiedad de Hunter x Hunter y de Yoshihiro Togashi.

Parejas: Alluka x Killua. Anime/Manga: Hunter x Hunter.

Eran las 8:00 am. Killua se había levantado y estaba tendiendo su cama cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

-Si?

-Hermanito! soy yo

-Pasa :)

Se abrió la puerta y entró Alluka, la hermana menor de Killua, con una gran sonrisa. Ella tenía el cabello largo, negro y lacio. Era un año menor que Killua.

-Hola hermanito, tu desayuno esta servido n.n Vas a salir?

-Si, pero regresaré para el almuerzo :) _dijo Killua mientras abría su armario para buscar algo que ponerse.

-Hermanito, déjame elegirte lo que te vas a poner por favorrr

-Jaja, ok ok

...

-Hermanito ponte esto, con esto te verás genial!

-Pero... Alluka, este polo no tiene mangas y hace frío .-. , y estos pantalones son de cuando tenía 10 años.

Al escuchar esto, Alluka puso una cara de decepción.

-Peero, como es mi ropa favorita y me queda muy bien me los pondré :D_se apresuró a decir Killua para que su hermana fuera feliz.

-Sii... :D

Killua terminó de alistarse y bajó a desayunar. En la mesa estaban su padre Silva, su madre y su hermano mayor Irumi.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Killua, vas a salir? _preguntó Silva

-Si, iré al puerto a recolectar información acerca de unos hombres a quienes les estoy siguiendo el paso. Es una misión secreta que tenemos con Kaito.

-Hijo... Nada, abrigate que hace frío.

...

-Hermanito llegaste! que tal te fue :D

-Bien Alluka, has visto por ahí al señor cerdo-kun?

-Que gracioso hermanito, Milluki onisan dijo que no quería que lo molestaran :/

-No importa, quiero negociar algo con él, ya iré luego _ dijo Killua subiendo las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Alluka lo siguió. Los dos entraron a la habitación.

-Quieres uno?_le dijo Killua a Alluka ofreciéndole un dulce.

-Gra.. gracias! Hermanito te quiero mucho!_dijo ella efusivamente y se abalanzó sobre él con un abrazo tumbandolo en la cama.

-Haha, Alluka no es para tanto ^^', ya sé, mañana te traeré un chocolate :D.

Ella tenía los brazos entrelazados alrededor de la cintura de su hermano. Sentía que no quería soltarlo nunca. Su cuerpo era tan delgado, cabía tan bien entre sus brazos.

-Bien Alluka.._Killua se puso de pie pero su hermana seguía abrazando su cintura y tenía su cara escondida en su vientre.

-Jaja, Alluka liberame o te voy a hacer cosquillas.

-Noo...

-Bien, tú lo quisiste_Killua desprendió a su hermana de él y la echó en la cama para hacerle cosquillas por todos lados.

-Jajaja! Disculpame hermanito! no lo vuelvo a hacer!

-"Los fenómenos se llevan bien"_dijo Milluki que pasó por la puerta de Killua con una hamburguesa y una bebida.

-Oye señor cerdo espera!, y tú Alluka... espero que hayas aprendido la lección!_le dijo imitando a un profesor estricto.

-Si .

Killua salió corriendo dejando a Alluka tendida en la cama.

-"Hubiera querido abrazarlo todo el día, toda la noche y no me cansaría" _pensaba ella.

...

-Chicas este es mi nuevo juego de té. Para esta ocasión he traído el delicioso té japónes.

-Perfecto Sophie :). Oye Alluka, porque no botas ese horrible muñeco que siempre llevas cargando?

-Déjala, aún es una bebé.

Alluka y las dos hijas de unos importantes socios de los Zoldyck disfrutaban tomar del té en el jardín de la mansión.

-No soy una bebé!

-Alluka!

Alluka volteó al escuchar la voz de su hermano Killua que se iba acercando. Vió que estaba de salida y llevaba cargando su patineta.

- Oh...

-Alluka :) mi padre está ocupado en una de sus reuniones así que saldré a dar un paseo ;) _le dijo guiñandole un ojo y fué deslizándose en su patineta hasta atravesar el portón. -Le inventas cualquier cosa si pregunta por mí por favor!_dijo finalmente a lo lejos.

-Alluka, quien es él!?

-Es mi hermano.

-Un Zoldyck!? ...es muy guapo... Que hermoso es!

-Pero Sophie!, se nota que es un rebelde, no es conveniente..., aunque a mi también me pareció muy apuesto u.u

-Basta! No hablen así de mi hermano, no me gusta, y no me gusta tomar el té, lo detesto!_gritó Alluka y salió corriendo hacia la mansión.

-Es una egoísta, no quiso presentarnos.

-Ellos no se parecen en nada, jamás pensé que Alluka tendría un hermano tan genial.

...

-Son unas tontas por hablar así de mi hermano... _pensaba Alluka ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos. Se había subido al techo de la casa y desde allí esperaba pacientemente el regreso de su hermano.

...

-Hermanito!_dijo Alluka poniendose de pie y levantando la mano al ver llegar a Killua desde arriba.

-Alluka mira! Te traje un chocolate!

Ella estaba tan feliz que al escuchar esto, su zapato se resbaló del tejado.

Killua reaccionó en el acto y de un salto la cogió en sus brazos

-Estás bien princesa...? :) debes tener más cuidado.

Alluka se quedó mirando fijamente el rostro de su hermano, mientras él aún la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Mi hermano... es... muy guapo... Mi corazón está latiendome fuerte, será por la caída?_se preguntó Alluka con desconcierto.

...

Milluki onisan, has visto a mi hermanito Killua?

-Kill está castigado en su cuarto por salir sin permiso de la mansión.

-Voy a verle.

-No! Papá dijo que nadie lo moleste porque esta entrenando.

...

Eran las 7:00pm y casi toda la familia ya estaba reunida en el comedor para cenar.

-Bueno, buen provecho_dijo Silva.

-Padre, Killua onichan no bajará a cenar?

-El está castigado.

...

Después de la cena, Alluka se dispuso a llevarle un vaso de leche y galletas a su hermano, pero tendría que hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

-Si toco, voy a hacer ruido.

Alluka giró la manija de la puerta de Killua con cuidado y para su suerte estaba sin seguro. Al asomar su cabeza, ahí estaba Killua secando su cabello después de haber salido de la ducha y con sólo una toalla envuelta en su cintura.

Alluka se quedó en silencio desde la puerta y se detuvo a observar esta escena sin saber porqué. Killua dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue desenvolviendo la toalla de su cintura lentamente hasta dejar su cuerpo desnudo expuesto ante los ojos de Alluka. Su corazón empezó a latir a mil, se llevó rápidamente la mano a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

Killua se detuvo a observar su silueta desnuda en el espejo. Quedó mirándose en él por un rato. Alluka no podía dejar de verlo, pensaba que los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que se escucharían.

Él se llevó las manos al rostro y quedó mirando fijamente sus azules ojos en el reflejo. Bajó lentamente sus manos y empezó a rozar suavemente la piel de su cintura.

Alluka comenzó a sentir una indescriptible sensación agradable que recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras seguía viendolo tocarse..

-Mi cuerpo está cambiando... _se dijo Killua frente al espejo.

En eso, tomó su pijama rápidamente y se encerró en el baño.

Alluka se quitó la mano de la boca, no podía contener su respiración.

...

A la mañana siguiente. Todos ya estaban reunidos en la mesa para el desayuno.

-Buenos días_dijo Killua bajando. Era siempre el último en llegar.

-Buenos días hijo. Bien, buen provecho._dijo Silva haciendo los honores.

Killua se sentó y lo primero que hizo fue buscar con la mirada a Alluka entre sus hermanos. Cuando la vió, le dibujó una traviesa sonrisa en medio de esa horrible escena silenciosa. Al verlo, Alluka puso toda la cara roja y bajó la mirada a su plato para seguir comiendo.

Killua notó esto y quedó desconcertado.

...

-"Bueno espero que ya no seas tan imprudente, jaja" -"Adiós Gon, tú también"

Killua había recibido una llamada de su amigo Gon, quien le contaba lo bien que le iba entrenando con su padre.

Ya era de noche y Killua se encontraba en su habitación cuando de pronto tocaron a su puerta.

-Si?

-Hermano... soy yo...

-Alluka pasa :)

Ella entró y cerró la puerta suavemente. Había venido en pijamas y cargando su muñeco favorito.

-Que pasó Alluka, ya es muy tarde.

-Déjame dormir aquí por favor hermano, me da miedo la oscuridad.

- Aquí...?

-Por favor...! _Alluka puso una expresión suplicante y algo desesperada.

-E... esta bien Alluka, no te preocupes, si estas asustada, puedes dormir aquí. Déjame armar un futón rápidamente, no te preocupes :)

-Yo...

-Si..., dame un momento_dijo Killua buscando un futón dentro de su baúl.

-Déjame dormir contigo por favor hermano! por favor!_al decir esto la cara de Alluka se sonrojó toda inmediatamente..

-Conmigo?_Killua se sorprendió un poco_ - pero...

-No te molestaré ni me moveré, hermano por favor...

Killua la vió muy mal, se veía asustada y eso lo preocupó.

En eso, Alluka soltó su muñeco, fue corriendo a los brazos de Killua para abrazarlo fuertemente. Killua comprendió que ella quería sentirse protegida por él.

-No te preocupes Alluka, mientras esté aquí no te va a pasar nada malo_dijo él y le correspondió su abrazo con una caricia en la cabeza.

Despues de esto, con un impulso, ella lo fué empujando para caer los dos abrazados sobre la cama.

-Metámonos en la cama, hermano_le dijo ella mirándolo insistentemente.

Las luces de la habitación estaban apagadas, sólo la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, reflejaba sobre los azules ojos de Killua que la miraban con cierto asombro.

Ella se levantó y fue rápidamente a levantar el cobertor y se metió debajo de él.

-Ven hermanito, durmamos...

Killua se puso de pie y fue por inercia lentamente metiéndose en la cama con ella.

Ni bien él se metió debajo del cobertor, ella se refugió en su pecho como solía hacer. A Killua esto le causó ternura y le trajo mucha tranquilidad . Ella era la persona más importante que tenía en el mundo, incluso antes que Gon y quería que sea feliz.

-Te quiero... _le dijo ella. Él le esbozó una sonrisa y le correspondió con una caricia en la cabeza. Entonces, de pronto ella lo envolvió fuertemente con sus brazos, eliminando la más mínima distancia entre sus cuerpos. Killua sintió que estaban demasiado cerca. Incluso pensó que su entrepierna estaba demasiado junta a la suya y trató de separarse un poco pero en eso, para su sorpresa, ella lo envolvió también con sus piernas dejándolo sin escape. Él vió que ella tenía los ojos cerrados y con esa misma expresión de insistencia, lo empezó a presionar más contra su cuerpo.

-A... Alluka...

Ella no se contuvo más y se subió encima suyo. Mirando hacia los sorprendidos ojos de Killua empezó a embestir y presionarse contra su entrepierna una y otra vez.

Killua no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

Porqué le hacía esto?

Ella metió sus manos debajo de su polo y de forma vehemente empezó a acariciar su cuerpo.

-Te gusta así...?_le susurró ella sensualmente. Killua se quedó inmóvil, no podía mencionar palabra ante tales actos de su hermana.

-Bésame por favor hermano... hazme tuya...

Ni bien ella dijo estas palabras, Killua se puso de pie y le lanzó tal bofetada que enrojeció inmediatamente la mejilla de su hermana.

Alluka vió la cara enfurecida de Killua. Ella no pudo contener las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Escúchame!, si vuelves a decirme cosas como esa, nunca más me volverás a ver. Has entendido!? Ahora véte a tu cuarto, y no quiero volver a verte entrar aquí!_le dijo Killua tajante, con una expresión de amenaza en su rostro.

Alluka que seguía sosteniendo su mejilla, salió corriendo de la escena sin decir una palabra más.

Killua cayó abatido sobre su cama. Se sentía muy mal.

...

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, Killua y Alluka no bajaron a desayunar. Alluka no quería salir de su cuarto y desayunó dentro. Killua salió muy temprano y dijo que volvería en la noche.

Así, pasaron con esa rutina tres días seguidos...

Al cuarto día, Alluka se levantó muy temprano y al salir de su cuarto, vió que Killua también salía de su cuarto disponiendose a marcharse como todas las mañanas.

Ella se quedó inmóvil en su puerta con la cabeza agachada ya que Killua la había visto y pasaría por su costado para bajar las escaleras. Tuvo la mínima esperanza de que le dijera algo pero él pasó fríamente por su costado sin dirigirle la palabra. Alluka sintió que su corazón se partía en pedazos y ya no podía soportarlo más.

-Hermanito, por... favor per...dóname, pero no me ignores por favor...yo te quiero, por favor... _Alluka comenzó a decir esto entre sollozos y luego se desvaneció en el suelo.

Killua fue corriendo inmediatamente a levantarla, se sentía arrepentido por haber sido tan duro con ella.

-Alluka! Despierta por favor...!

Cuando tocó su frente esta estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Inmediatamente la cargó en sus brazos y la llevó a acostarla en su habitación.

Llamó a Goto-san el mayordomo y le dijo que llame a un médico.

...

Cuando Alluka abrió los ojos, lo primero que vió fue el rostro de su querido hermano quien la tenía de la mano y al verla despertar le dió un cálido abrazo.

-Alluka... que bueno que ya despertaste_le dijo, con una expresión dulce y triste. Él estuvo muy preocupado y no se separó de ella para nada.

-Her..mano per..doname por-

-Todo está olvidado... perdóname a mí por haberte tratado mal, nunca más volveré a separarme de tí Alluka y nunca volveremos a pelear_ le dijo, conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Gracias... hermanito_le dijo ella cerrando los ojos. Dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

...

-Ahora que ya estas mejor, qué quieres hacer hoy Alluka :)

-Podemos... ir al jardín a tomar aire puro.

-Es una buena idea :)

Killua fue caminando delante de suyo.

Quizá Alluka se sentía bien de salud pero sentía que su corazón estaba hecho pedazos. Esa atracción que había despertado por su hermano y el saber que nunca podrá estar con él, la hacían sufrir en silencio. Sólo podía conformarse con ver su sonrisa y a sus espaldas recordar lo que vió aquella noche, despertando en ella estos pensamientos que para él eran repugnantes. Decidió no volver a tocar el tema, no quería que su hermano se aleje de su lado, no lo soportaría otra vez.

-Aquí está bien? Nuestro padre está en sus reuniones así que no podrá molestarnos_le dijo Killua mostrándole esa traviesa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Si_dijo Alluka cerrando los ojos. (que cruel, porqué me sonríe así...? Quisiera que todo vuelva ser como antes... )

En eso, su descanso se ve interrumpido por dos desagradables presencias.

-Hola, hola!

Eran Sophie y su hermana Julieta, las dos hijas de los socios de los Zoldyck, que vinieron a meterse en su conversación.

-Querida Alluka, como estás, no nos presentas a tu apuesto hermano?

Alluka no respondió. Se limitó a lanzarles una mirada de odio.

-Son amigas tuyas Alluka?

-Mucho gusto querido, mi nombre es Sophie y ella es Julieta, y bueno, somos amigas pero somos muy diferentes. Es muy descortés por no presentarnos, cual es tu nombre?_se apresuró a decir la más ruidosa.

-Killua.

-Y dime Killua, cuántos años tienes *-*?

-Cumpliré 14.

-Ahh! eres encantador_dijo Sophie con su escandalosa voz y corriendo a sentarse al lado de Killua. Julieta tenía toda la cara roja.

-y cómo te gustan las chicas?

-Chicas?

-Si, quizá podemos ser como te gustan_le dijo Sophie que atrevidamente lo tomó del brazo.

Alluka estaba a punto de estallar.

-Lo dudo. _dijo Killua sacando su brazo de ella.

-Qué dijiste Zoldyck..!?

-Vamonos Alluka, nuestro descanso se arruinó.

Alluka lo siguió feliz.

...

Los dos se dirigieron al lago a seguir disfrutando de la tarde.

La felicidad le duraba tan poco. Killua estaba tan cerca suyo y sonreía, mientras ella tenía que luchar contra los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

-Alluka mira el pez que atrapé es enorme! _le dijo Killua con una sonrisa mostrandole el pez que había atrapado.

-Es... hermoso... y perfecto... _decia ella mirando hacia Killua en lugar del pez de sus manos.

-Gon me enseñó a pescar, no es complicado y es divertido, quieres intentarlo?

-Si :) _dijo ella. (Lo mejor era mantener su mente distraída en algo)

Killua fué hacia su sitio y se agachó para enseñarle.

-Mira primero debes atar estos hilos, luego debes enrollarlos en tus dedos.

Posteriormente, insertas los hilos en el anzuelo...

Killua le explicaba animadamente cómo se preparaba un anzuelo pero ella volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Qué era este sentimiento tan fuerte...? No podía dejar de observarlo..., observar su gestos, su piel, sus hermosos ojos, sus rasgos tan finos, sus labios... daría cualquier cosa por tocar sus labios, en estos momentos estaban tan cerca ...

-...y por último debes agarrar el anzuelo y lanzarlo de esta manera, lo ves? Lo demás es sólo esperar atrapar al pez. Sencillo verdad :)?

En ese instante, Alluka lo sorprendió posando su mano sobre su mejilla.

Su mirada reflejaba tanta intensidad. Ella acarició su mejilla suavemente... una y otra vez ante los sorprendidos ojos de su hermano y delineaba con sus dedos la delicada forma de su respingada nariz..., En ese instante, anhelaba tanto... probar sus labios... y al saber que nunca serían suyos, no pudo contener las ganas de bajar sus dedos y tocarlos delicadamente. Eran tan... suaves...

Ante esto, Killua se limitó a cerrar sus ojos firmemente. Había notado cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermana y sentía que toda esta situación era culpa suya.

Alluka terminó tomando nuevamente a Killua del rostro y poco a poco fue acercándolo hacia sus labios...

-Basta. _dijo Killua en seco, deteniendose en el aire.

Alluka no pudo evitar que dos lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Lo soltó y se puso de pié inmediatamente, dándole la espalda.

-Creo que tienes razón... y lo mejor será

que ya no nos veamos más_ dijo ella.

-Alluka, no tienes porque sufrir por esto...

-No lo entiendes!? No puedo verte a los ojos, no puedo sentirte cerca de mí, no puedo!

-Alluka... debes entender que...-

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, que somos hermanos y nunca podrá haber nada entre nosotros..., pero que puedo hacer si no puedo sacarte de mi mente!? cuando te veo, cuando me sonríes, cuando estas cerca de mí...sólo pienso en estar contigo... Me gustas, me gusta todo de tí... Quiero sacar estos pensamientos, intento fingir que todo es como antes pero no puedo!_Alluka no podía controlar las lágrimas mientras sacaba todo lo que guardaba en su corazón.

A Killua le dolía cada palabra que pronunciaba su hermana... No quería verla sufrir... Lo que más deseaba era verla feliz, pero...

- Alluka... perdóname, ... pero no puedo_dijo Killua con la mirada baja.

-No sufras por mí, hermano. Es todo mi culpa... Sólo debo irme de aquí. Adiós..._Alluka salió corriendo con dirección al bosque.

-Espera Alluka..! yo... _Killua sabía que no tenía la solución en sus manos... pero aún así fue tras ella a toda velocidad..

-Alluka!_le gritaba Killua.

Alluka vió que su hermano la estaba siguiendo y aceleró su paso. Había empezado a llover. De pronto, su hermano apareció delante suyo cortando su paso. Estaba todo mojado y sus ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

Alluka giró la cabeza y siguió caminando por su costado. Entonces Killua la tomó del brazo.

-No puedo dejar que te alejes de mi lado otra vez.

-Porqué me dices eso! no ves que no puedo estar cerca tuyo!

-No seas tan egoísta!_le gritó Killua.

Alluka salió de su estado actual, con esas palabras se le quitó la idea de querer escapar.

Prendieron una fogata para protegerse de la lluvia. Se habían refugiado en una cueva. Killua estaba sentado cerca de la entrada jugando con una ramita mirando hacia la lluvia y Alluka estaba recostada sobre una de las paredes de la cueva un poco detrás de Killua. Ninguno mencionaba palabra. De pronto Alluka vió que su hermano se cubrió con sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas.

Alluka fue hacia donde estaba pero no sabía que hacer, no quería que se sintiera triste por su culpa.

Ella tocó su espalda y estaba temblando, entonces lo envolvió en sus brazos y trató de darle calor. Los retorcidos pensamientos no tardaron en llegar a su mente y el sentir la respiración de Killua y su cuerpo entre sus brazos, crearon en ella esas extrañas sensaciones que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Ella lo abrazó ligeramente con más fuerza, entonces Killua descubrió su rostro y la miró a los ojos.

Alluka no podía resistirse ante esa mirada, ante esa expresión de pureza y seriedad que la hacían perder la cabeza.

Ella lo soltó y lo rodeó con sus brazos apoyandose en el suelo y mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Es muy difícil... por favor... déjame darte un beso, sólo uno por favor...

Su corazón latía muy rápido y sus emociones continuaban aflorando por todo su cuerpo.

Killua no dijo nada ni mostró resistencia alguna. Alluka fue acercadose temerosamente hacia sus labios. En ese momento sólo pensaba en llegar hacia ellos y terminar de una vez con ésta obsesión que no la dejaba en paz. Tenía que hacerlo..., tenía que saber que se sentía.

Al estar cerca, pudo sentir la respiración de Killua contra su rostro, entonces cerró los ojos y lentamente se atrevió a posar sus labios sobre los de su hermano. El roce fue tan delicado. Eran tan frágiles, tan suaves, tan deliciosos; era una sensación deliciosa, sus respiraciones eran una sola, sus labios eran uno solo. Podía estar todo el tiempo así con el, sentía que no quería separarse de él jamás. Entonces pudo darse cuenta que ella lo veía como algo valioso, alguien sólo para ella, alguien que quería demasiado y que no quería ver sufrir jamás.

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, dos lágrimas resbalaban del rostro de Killua. Ella no pudo sintirse de lo peor.

-Alluka... que... sentiste?

-Yo... yo sentí... algo hermoso ...pero a la vez... reconozco... que eres mi hermano, que te amo y que no quiero verte triste nunca por mí culpa ni quiero separarme de tu lado...

-Alluka tú eres mi hermana, y yo te quiero... pero mi amor es puramente de hermanos... como el que siento por Gon. No quiero que este sentimiento se arruine...yo...

-No te preocupes hermano... después de lo que ha pasado yo lo he entendido...acabo de darme cuenta que he estado confundida... te quiero tanto y eres tan especial para mí que esos sentimientos me confundieron, yo sólo no quiero separarme de ti jamás y eres lo que más quiero...

Killua no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. Ella tenía sujetada fuertemente su mano mientras le decía estas palabras que aliviaron su corazón...

Los dos volvieron camino a la mansión sintiendo que confiaban más el uno al otro y que su lazo de amistad se había hecho mucho más fuerte...

/FIN


End file.
